


take two

by bellowbacks



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode 16 Ending Rewrite, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellowbacks/pseuds/bellowbacks
Summary: In honor of season two starting soon, a rewrite of the end of season one!





	take two

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this the night that episode 16 came out so it's like my gut instinct what i immediately wanted to write, so that's that! i havent watched any promos for season two so no spoilers 
> 
> some dialogue is taken directly from the show also!

It was over. Lucy was still so angry at Agent Christopher, for putting away Flynn without even a question, but at least she was getting her sister back. Amy was going to be back. Plus, she was alive and safe, and the people that she cared about were safe. 

That was what lifted her spirits enough to get past Flynn’s arrest, even if she was still angry.

She walked over and looked out at the lifeboat. They were cleaning it, as it had become incredibly dirty throughout their travels, especially when they went rogue with it and kept landing in shitty barns and dirty fields. 

Wyatt was next to her, tall and strong and unrelenting as ever. A constant. Her only constant, as of late. She turned to him.

“So, how about you? You just go back to Pendleton and… take up another mission?” Lucy asked, watching Wyatt’s face as his chin dropped down to meet his chest. 

He responded, nodding, “That’s how it works.” He met Lucy’s eyes, and she saw something there she couldn’t place.

“Oh,” she responded, quiet. She paused for a moment, and it was quiet. Just the sounds of their breathing filling the room.

Then, she smiled, and she turned to face Wyatt.

“Hey,” she said. He didn’t meet her eyes. “Thank you,” she added, and he did. 

She was still smiling as he lifted his chin, almost like he hadn’t been expecting to hear this from her. It made Lucy’s heart hurt, just a little. 

“Thank you for everything,” she added, pushing as much meaning as she could into the words. 

He smiled back. He still had that far away look in his eyes, and it dropped back down to his mouth quickly. 

“We’ll stay in touch,” he said. He sounded disappointed, but he hid it quickly when he joked, “I’ll call you if I ever need a bossy know-it-all.”

“Y’know I was thinking about texting you the next time I need a reckless hothead,” Lucy responded quickly, smiling at Wyatt. 

“Sounds good,” he smiled back. 

Lucy laughed. It felt so natural, joking and talking to Wyatt. She didn’t want to leave him, so she didn’t. She pressed forward and hugged him, and he hugged back, warm and firm and strong. It still wasn’t enough, so she turned her face and pressed her cheek into his shoulder as hard as she could without actually pushing on him. 

It was a good hug, but it didn’t feel like enough to her. She remembered Flynn’s words, “your Wyatt”, and for a moment she wished that “hers” meant more than it already did.

She pulled away anyways, and felt the disappointment and shocking loneliness already setting in her bones.

“Y’know, maybe Pendleton can wait a bit,” Wyatt said, and Lucy met his eyes again. “You think I’m gonna miss the chance to help you get your sister? See what all this fuss is about?” he finished, and she grinned. Her cheeks almost hurt, that’s how hard she smiled at him. 

It was only a moment before she was hit with guilt again. “I’m really sorry that you won’t be able to get Jessica back,” she said, and he was looking at his feet again as he nodded his response. Oh yeah, Jessica. That’s why she couldn’t have more. And Noah, too, though that one mattered less.

He was quiet for a moment, looking thoughtful. He lifted his head and exhaled before setting his jaw and responding, “Maybe we do need to stop trying to fix the past… and start looking at the present.”

Lucy met his eyes, surprised that his words were her own echoed back. 

“Maybe I do need to be open to possibilities,” he said, and Lucy’s heart soared.

“Possibilities of what?” she replied, hoping he couldn’t hear her heart thudding its way up her throat at his words. 

He smiled. “I don’t know,” he answered with a small shrug. Lucy took a breath. “I just know I’m not really ready to say goodbye yet,” he added. Lucy stopped breathing. Their eye contact was so sharp and meaningful, it felt like they were the two only beings in existence for these few moments.

Wyatt seemed like he was getting closer, and Lucy couldn’t tell if it was her mind playing tricks on her due to the fact that every single cell of her body was chanting kiss, kiss kiss kiss, or if he actually was leaning in.

She decided that, either way, she was going to kiss him. She couldn’t be the only one feeling this. Lucy lifted her hand and touched his jaw, which was prickly against her hand. It made her smile, it was very Wyatt. He was so warm too, which was also very Wyatt. He smelled like himself, Wyatt, Wyatt, all Wyatt.

He definitely was leaning in now, so Lucy closed her eyes and waited until she felt his lips brush hers. 

Wyatt was so unbelievably soft and gentle, and it was a very chaste kiss. It was brief, but Lucy could tell he was pulling back, restraining himself. 

She would never push him, so when he pulled away, she let her hand slip off of his face. 

“Wyatt…” she whispered, worried that she had made him feel obligated to kiss her when he still wasn’t over Jessica. He had said that thing about new possibilities, but what if he wasn’t ready? What if he didn’t mean her? What if-

He smiled, and she felt her anxieties melt away. 

“Lucy,” he responded, and reached up to touch her face like she had been moments before. He pulled her in, but didn’t angle her face this time, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

Lucy felt herself smiling back, her heart still beating a million times every second but it was okay, he was grounding her. He was here. He had kissed her. Fuck.

“I… I want to make this work, Lucy,” Wyatt whispered against her forehead before pulling away. He looked her in the eyes and continued, “But… You’re engaged, and I still am going to be a little hard to love. It’s going to take me time.”

“I’m not really engaged, Wyatt. You know that… and I’m willing to wait on you,” Lucy responded, her breath just touching his jaw when she tilted her head up to look at him. 

It was quiet for a minute, and then suddenly, Mason was entering, and Wyatt was pulling away from Lucy, and the bubble was burst.

“Ah, the- uh, lifeboat will be charged and ready to go in three hours, my friends,” he said, his eyes especially knowing as he walked by. Lucy watched him go, licked her lips, and wished for all the world he hadn’t just walked in. 

But, he did, so she made the most of it and turned back to Wyatt, laughing. 

“Will you tell Rufus I’ll be back in an hour? There’s just… One thing I have to do first,” Lucy said, effectively pausing the conversation, and left to go talk to her mom, brushing Wyatt’s shoulder intentionally on her way out. This felt like a beginning now, more than an end. Her chest felt lighter than it had in a while.


End file.
